


【崔韩率x你】三月十四日

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -白色情人节主题





	【崔韩率x你】三月十四日

**Author's Note:**

> “星星都已经到齐了，你还不来吗？”

01

小情侣们都爱过情人节，二月十四甚至一年的任何节日都能被他们过成专属于两个人的日子，我着实很佩服。

我咂咂嘴，吸溜了一口面前的酸汤肥牛外卖，嘴角沾着黄色的汤汁，又忙不迭地刷起了手机，嘴里还念念有词：

“你说这二月十四有啥意思，我觉得三月十四这个白色情人节，听起来更独特更浪漫呢…”

室友看着我嘟着嘴吐槽别人的样子，走过来敲敲我的脑袋，好笑又好气地说：“你有男朋友的话，我看看你会不会反悔。”

“不会的啦，而且找不到好吧？”

02

倒也不是心上没有人，也不是没有表达过，只是回应好像不想知道了。毕竟他那么完美，对吧…？

—

夏日总是让人想起清爽的西瓜和波子汽水，还有操场上挥洒汗水的帅气少年，白色的衬衫解开胸前两枚纽扣，又被汗水浸湿一片贴在皮肤上。

篮球砸在地上的声音像是我心脏的跳动一样有力，一下下把我“不想谈恋爱”这个想法砸进深渊。

我侧着头，托着脑袋的手臂已经开始泛起酸意，可是眼睛却还在追踪着篮球场上露出爽朗笑容的男孩。眼睛微微眯起弯成好看的弧度，嘴角上扬挂满了笑意。

—那时的我还不知道。

一年过去，心脏仿佛和大脑达成了共识，凡是看见崔韩率就会加快心跳的条约大概是他们两个背着我签下的。

正当我确认了自己的心意，就要把自己的心意一缕缕写进信里的时候，家里决定让我出国留学。

能见到开阔的世界，能出去多见识是很多人的梦想，可我心里的挂念还没有结果，或者说，还不知道有没有结果。我看着他的背出了神，空气里都平添了几分悲凉。

“所以说，就当是我单方面暗恋吧。”我心里念叨着这句话，一股脑地把对他的心动都倒进信纸，又用信封做封印。

趁着情人节，掐好时间把橘粉色的信封放进他的抽屉，又从口袋掏出几块巧克力压在上面：

“再见，崔韩率。”

由于要准备不少申请材料，我便按照老师指导申请了特殊休学，再也没有回过班里，再也没有见到他。

二月十四日送出的信，便再也没有答复。

03

再次见到崔韩率的时候是在图书馆门口，我抱着的一摞文件散落一地。他原本浅棕色的头发染成了银灰色，在阳光下反射着冷冽的光芒。

几年不见，本就帅气的脸庞多了几分棱角，高挺的鼻梁因为笑容过分灿烂皱了起来，长长的睫毛为眼睛洒下一片阴影。

他盯着我的眼睛笑了起来，把资料捡起来放在隔壁的长椅上，又凑上来拉起我的手晃了晃：

“捉到你了。”

“为什么走得这么急，也不来找我？”

—糟糕，心脏和脑子的条约原来对他还有效吗？

我愣了愣，身体比脑子先作出反应，紧紧抱住他，双手圈住他的脖子就是不松手。崔韩率一手揽着我，一手揉乱我的发丝。

“你还记得你的情书最后一句话吗？”

“嗯…‘你会遇到比我更好更漂亮更温柔的女孩子的。’对吗？”我窝在他怀里闷闷地开口，鼻尖缠绕着洗衣液清爽的味道。

“可是她们肯定没有你能吃能耍能气人，还不够你那么爱我。”崔韩率俯下身子与我对视了一下，又凑上来用小犬牙厮磨着我的下唇，

04

“在篮球场打球的时候我抬头看见你傻笑的样子，心里在期待你会不会下来给我送水；

“你打扫卫生的时候我故意把水杯打翻，是想让你更靠近我一点，是想让你跟我多说说话；

“舞台剧的时候我抢着要演王子，就是为了可以借机亲吻饰演公主的你的额头；

“睡醒了就想看看你有没有更新朋友圈，没有的话我就发一条，告诉你我在做什么，你点赞了我就满足了；

“所以你清楚了吗，未来要和你共度一生的那个人，其实在与你相同的时间里，也忍受着同样的孤独，他也一定怀着满心的期待，穿过茫茫人海，也要来与你相见。

最后，白色情人节快乐，是给你的回礼。”

什么都别说了，对比起用言语确认心意，我更倾向于现在凑上去跟他交换无数的亲吻，再跟他痴缠到世纪尽头。

二月十四日的遗憾，那就在三月十四日弥补回来吧。


End file.
